The Hidden Darkness
by Smnbkr
Summary: Challenge by Elanshaw. Jane starts to change after he was tortured. Now the team start to fear him as his dark side starts to emerge.
1. Chapter 1

Jane sat quietly while waiting for the man to hit him again. Patrick's breath came out in short puffs as he tried to control the pain coursing through his body. Blood slowly started to drip down onto his shirt from his nose.

"So, now you are quiet?" This time when the man's fist made contact it landed just below Jane's cheekbone. Blood started to fill his mouth and run down his chin.

"Please, stop. I… I… please." Jane could barely speak with the blood in his mouth. The man let out a sharp laugh and kicked the pleading man in the stomach.

"You do not dictate what happens here. How does it feel to longer have control?" The man knelt down and grabbed Jane's face roughly. Jane was now struggling to stay focused on the situation at hand. The man started to laugh again but instead of kicking Jane he threw his head against the wall. The world became dark as Jane finally lost consciousness.

"Don't think that you can get out of this that easily. When you wake up it will only get worse." He stood up and hit Jane again for good measure. The sound of voices outside caused panic to course through the young man's body.

"CBI, on the ground now!" Lisbon screamed at the man with her gun aimed at his head. The man made no notion of cooperating. Lisbon repeated her statement this time walking towards the man. Slowly the man dropped to his knees and Lisbon could handcuff him. Cho lowered his gun and went to check on Jane. He was careful not to harm him any further.

"He is alive, but it doesn't look good." Blood had started to pool behind Jane's head. Cho took off his jacket and placed it under the unconscious man's head.

"If you would've waited longer he wouldn't be." The man was smiling down at Jane, as Lisbon not so gently pushed him through the door. Grace came and sat next to Cho.

"The ambulance should be here soon." A few minutes later Jane was being loaded into the back of an ambulance. The team stood outside watching hopelessly as the vehicle drove off towards the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane was released from the hospital within in a few days. The doctors said he wasn't to return to work for a few days and to remain as still as possible so his injuries could heal. Lisbon helped Jane fill out the necessary papers for his discharge from the hospital.

"Hey, Jane let me take you home." Lisbon reached for Jane's arm to help guide him to her car. Jane pulled his arm away from her and pulled his jacket from her grasp. Lisbon turned to him in shock her arm still extended towards him.

"Did someone get my car?" Jane asked while walking towards the door. Already searching for his keys in the bag his nurse gave him.

"Yes." Lisbon said still surprised by Jane's behavior. Jane was already walking through the doors and Lisbon had to run after him. Lisbon called after him a few times but he just waved over his shoulder and continued through the parking lot.

Jane found his car parked on the other side of the parking lot. He grumbled under his breath due to the pain it caused him to walk. He pushed the key into the door unlocking it with ease but now he had to get in without aggravating his injuries any further. After several pain staking minutes he was finally in his car with the door closed. Jane sat for a minute trying to push past the pain so he could drive home.

By the time he arrived home it was dark outside. He started to walk towards the front door but changed his mind and walked towards the beach. The moon glistened over the waves and he stood in the sand looking out over them. There was a chair sitting in the sand close to where he was standing but he could not remember putting it there. Jane walked over to the chair and decided it didn't matter why it was there. He dropped into it and stared over the water contemplating the last few days.

He fell asleep shortly after sitting down and didn't wake up until Lisbon called him the next morning. Jane searched his jacket for his phone but realized it was lying on the ground beside him. He reached down to answer it as sharp pain shot through his whole body. Jane's eyes started to water and it became hard for him to breath. Eventually the pain started to reside and he could walk inside of his house.

Once inside he made himself a cup of tea and went up to lie down. He slowly walked up the stairs he didn't think he could take another wave of pain like the one he experienced outside. The door to his room was closed and Jane stood in front of it for a moment before flinging it open in anger. His mattress was stilling sitting under the rust colored smiley face.

Before he could stop himself he threw the cup of tea at the face on the wall. This time the pain made him drop to his knees. When he hit he heard his pain medication rattle against each other. Thankfully Lisbon had gotten him his medication and popped a few into his moth swallowing down the tablets.

The tea was running down the wall and dripping onto the carpet. A small indent could be seen where the cup hit the wall and tiny shards of glass littered the floor around his mattress. Uncontrollable sobs racked his body for several hours before his exhaustion took over and he fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

This time the pounding at his front door awakened him. He groaned deeply into the carpet before rolling onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling for several moments before he got up and walked down stairs. The pounding continued at a steady pace until Jane finally opened the door. Cho stood on Jane's porch with a paper bag in his hand. Jane gave him a short nod and pulled the door open further so Cho could step inside. Cho stepped inside and was staring at Jane taking in his haggard appearance.

"You didn't change." Cho said quietly, more to take note himself than to actually tell Jane. The older man just stood there looking as if he may fall asleep again. "Hey, maybe you should sit down, man." Cho used his free hand to guide Jane over to the steps. There was no other furniture that Cho could see downstairs, so that would have to do. Jane sat down heavily; his eyes were drifting closed slowly. "Jane, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Jane jumped when Cho slapped him. It took awhile for him to completely focus on Cho. The Asian man repeated himself a few times before Jane finally answered.

"Yeah. I uhmm, I just haven't eaten yet." Cho thought about this for a beat before the words sank in.

"Jane you were released from the hospital three days ago." A surprised look passed over Jane's face. He opened his mouth several times before deciding to stay silent. Cho started to open the bag he brought, and pulled out a small plastic tub with a spoon.

"Here I brought you soup." Jane grabbed the container and the spoon, being careful not to let Cho see his hands were shaking. The younger man watched his consultant carefully making sure that he was okay. The consultant finished the soup and decided to take more painkillers. Cho watched as Jane put four of the pills into his mouth. Jane started to stand up but Cho stopped him putting a hand on his shoulder. Despite the hand on his shoulder trying to stop him Jane pushed up from the stairs. Nearly toppling Cho over in the process.

"I think you should leave." The younger man looked at him for a moment before trying to speak again.

"Ja-" Was all the further he could get before Patrick cut him off.

"The door is over there." Jane brought his arm up and pointed at the door. Cho did not move and Jane could feel the anger bubbling deep inside of himself. "Go NOW!" The older man was having trouble keeping his emotions in check. After several minutes of the men staring at each other Jane finally stormed out the door with Cho at his heals. Jane stopped at Cho's car and flung the door open. "Get in the fucking car and leave or I will!"

"Okay, just stay cool." The younger agent was taken by surprise by Jane's sudden outbursts. Cho got in the car and immediately called Lisbon.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisbon was sitting at her desk waiting for Cho to call her about Jane. She was worried why her consultant had not answered his phone in the past three days. The last few days had been busy for the team and as soon as things slowed down she sent Cho to check on him. Lisbon's phone started to buzz on her desk pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Lisbon." She was trying to keep her tension out of her voice.

"He's not doing well. He told me he hadn't eaten since he was home and he almost passed out when I was there." Lisbon could hear how concerned Cho was and that scared her.

"What was he doing when you left?" Lisbon was getting ready to leave; she was going to have to check on herself Jane.

"After he ate he popped a few painkillers and tried to get up. I tried to stop him but he pushed my hand off and told me to leave. He was yelling and damn near drug me out of his house." Lisbon was standing in front of the elevator tapping her foot impatiently. She was worried that this would push Jane over the edge.

"I will go check on him later tonight. Thanks for checking on him. Cya tomorrow Cho." Lisbon hung up before Cho had a chance to answer. She would stop at her house and grab a shower before she went to his house. She did not know what she would be facing and she definitely wanted to have a clear head going into it.

By the time she was ready to leave for Jane's it was already six o'clock and she still had a six-hour drive there. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and tried to call him again. It went straight to voicemail; she groaned and walked out to her car. Lisbon played through several scenarios of how this would play out while she was driving. None of them seemed particularly pleasant. When Jane was in a bad mood no one was happy.

She arrived at his house shortly after midnight. Lisbon sat in her car for a few minutes before finally getting out and walking up to the door. She knocked a few times and waited for Jane to answer the door but she could only wait so long. Lisbon turned the knob and pushed the front door open. Slowly she entered the house that Jane used to call a home.

Jane was standing at the bottom of the stairs staring into the darkness. He did not even seem to notice that Lisbon was there. She called his name several times before walking towards him.

"Jane… Jane… JANE!" Despite her attempts to get his attention he continued staring. Lisbon reached out and tapped his upper arm lightly. Jane jumped backwards nearly tripping over the bottom stair. When he regained his composure and looked at Lisbon she could see how small his pupils were.

"Jane how of those pills did you take?" Lisbon was very worried that he was going to over dose on his meds. Jane shrugged his shoulders and pulled the pills out of his pocket.

"Four every few hours I guess." Before he could put the pills back in his pocket Lisbon grabbed them. She read over the label carefully.

"Jane! It says 1-2 tablets every 4-6 hours." Jane just shrugged his shoulders again mumbling about how it wasn't enough. When he reached for the pills Lisbon pulled away. Jane's tired look faded and one of anger replaced it.

"Lisbon I do not need a babysitter. Now give me the pills." He was all but sneering at Lisbon. Lisbon did not falter she had to handle her father for several years. Lisbon could see every emotion that crossed Jane's face and they all scared her.


End file.
